


Postcoital Depression

by skyline999



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: 乔鲁诺患有PCD（性交后焦虑症）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 五部之后的故事，涉及耻烟相关情节

1  
在一个寻常的周末晚上，盖多·米斯达终于如愿以偿地，跟乔鲁诺滚了床单。

教父大人事务缠身，除了要处理组织里的林林总总繁杂事宜之外，还得抽空完成这个年龄段所有青少年都必须完成的任务——学业。

这下可苦了米斯达，天天看得见吃不着，教父大人每天踏着月色回家，几乎是接触到床的一瞬间就睡着了。虽然他知道如果提出要求，金发的恋人一定会无条件地满足，但是米斯达还是决定将自己的生理需求暂时放到第二位。况且男孩十五六岁的年纪，正是长身体的黄金时期，需要充足的睡眠。

乔鲁诺的身体最近像抽了芽的小树，正以肉眼可见的速度在一天天长高。早上刷牙的时候，米斯达无意间望着并排站在镜子前的两人，突然惊奇地发现乔鲁诺竟然在不知不觉中长到和自己一样的高度了。

米斯达一边沉痛的怀念过去俯视他的金发男孩的美好时光，一边镇定地接受了以后都要仰视恋人并且可能被乔鲁诺（字面意义上的）抱在怀里的事实。

啊，令人生羡的基因。

背靠着熟睡的恋人，米斯达愤愤地加快手上的动作，然后掐着根部到达了高潮。明明有个器大活好的爱人，却只能苦逼地一个人打飞机。这个滋味，真的憋屈。

 

2  
难得周末得了空闲，组织里的事情也告一段落了，米斯达骑在乔鲁诺身上，决定将积压整整一周的情欲都讨要回来。

“乔鲁诺，giogio，我可是憋了整整一个星期呐，”米斯达跨坐在乔鲁诺的腰上，用饱满的臀部去蹭乔鲁诺的下体，将恋人已然勃起的硬物色情地夹在臀缝里，“你要怎么补偿我啊？”

“你想要我怎么补偿你呢，米斯达？”乔鲁诺绿莹莹的眼睛里沁着笑意，歪着头看向米斯达。

“我要你——”米斯达拖长了声音，将上半身压低，“直接进来，giogio。”

乔鲁诺的瞳孔霎时间放大了，因为米斯达提出的要求过于火辣了。

“我想要你不带套，直接操进来，giogio。”看见乔鲁诺一瞬间的失神，米斯达继续添油加醋地补充。

乔鲁诺将手搭上米斯达挺翘的臀肌，似乎还有点犹豫：“可以吗...米斯达？”

“乔鲁诺，你什么时候变得这么扭捏了？”米斯达用屁股在乔鲁诺的阴茎上色情地画圈，穴口有意无意地吮着滑腻的龟头，“我说可以，而且我要你内、射。”

得到恋人明确的回答之后，年轻的教父终于找回点符合身份的气势来，他扣住米斯达像涂了树脂一般油亮的腰窝，缓缓地顶入湿热紧致的甬道。米斯达顺从地抬起臀部方便教父的深入，等全部进入后便开始随着乔鲁诺的节奏上下起伏，吞吃着身后硬挺的阴茎。

临近高潮的时候，乔鲁诺条件反射性地顿住，想从米斯达体内拔出来。米斯达伸手箍住乔鲁诺的根部，阻止了恋人的行动：“giogio，射进来。”

然后米斯达如愿以偿地得到了教父积蓄了整整一个星期的浓稠精液，他餍足地舔了舔嘴唇，拍拍还在缓缓流下精液的屁股，起身去卫生间清理身体。

然而当米斯达从卫生间出来的时候，却意外地发现年轻的教父大人，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，眼睛红红的，眼角似乎还闪烁着泪光。

米斯达权当乔鲁诺是被爽哭了，并没太当回事，加上刚才逞强主动骑乘的姿势消耗了大量的体力，米斯达一爬上了床就直接睡过去了。

 

3  
直到一周后再次见到乔鲁诺事后坐在床头默默流泪时，米斯达才意识到事情并不是那么简单。

年轻教父的头发很乱，除了额头的刘海还堪堪地维持着原来的造型以外，脑后的马尾都被拆散了，杂乱地披在肩膀上，肩膀和背后都有被米斯达的指甲抓出的触目划痕。乔鲁诺沉默地靠在床头，双目低垂，有晶莹的泪珠从祖母绿色的眼睛里滑落。

米斯达顿时心生愧疚，难道是他做的时候太粗暴了，把乔鲁诺弄哭了？

米斯达连忙跨上床，凑到恋人面前，双手捧住乔鲁诺的脸：“giogio，你怎么哭了？是意语作业太难了吗，还是福葛那个混蛋又干了什么坏事？”米斯达突然一顿，做了一个夸张的恍然大悟的表情，“难不成是我太生猛了？”

乔鲁诺被米斯达的话逗笑了，他勉强扯出一个笑容：“没事的，米斯达，我没事。”

乔鲁诺挤出的笑容比哭还难看，米斯达的眉头不禁皱了起来：“乔鲁诺，你不对劲，到底出了什么事？”

金发的男孩没说话，只是默默地用额头抵住米斯达的额头。

米斯达体谅地用温暖的手臂环住恋人白皙的肩膀，轻轻地在乔鲁诺光洁的背上来回抚摸。

半晌，乔鲁诺整理好了情绪，轻声开口说道：“谢谢你，米斯达。”

米斯达一挑眉，并不买乔鲁诺的账：“别像哄小孩一样哄我，乔鲁诺。到底怎么了，说出来，我们一起解决它。”

乔鲁诺发出微不可闻的一声轻叹：“Postcoital Depression.”

米斯达有点没听清：“什么？”

“性交后焦虑症，米斯达，”乔鲁诺缓缓地，一个字一个字地平静地说出口，“我有性交后焦虑症。”

米斯达愣住了，他是第一次听说这个名词，本来想揶揄一下金发男孩，但是乔鲁诺的表情不像是在开玩笑，米斯达便收敛了嬉笑的情绪，开始严肃对待乔鲁诺的症状。

“性交后焦虑症？”米斯达重复了一遍乔鲁诺的话，试图从字面意义上理解这个名词，“那是什么？”

“我也是最近才发现自己有这种症状的，”乔鲁诺吻了吻米斯达的嘴角，离开时用犬齿轻轻咬了一下恋人的嘴唇，“我会没由来的感到悲伤，就在和你做爱之后。”

米斯达怔了一下：“是因为我的技术不够好吗？”

“不是，米斯达，”乔鲁诺执起米斯达的手，放在左胸上，隔着薄薄的一层肌肉，米斯达感觉到那里正在沉重的跳动着。“这里，我感觉到心悸。”

“是组织里的事情？席菈E？”

“不完全是，”乔鲁诺将头枕在米斯达的颈窝，去嗅那里的气味，米斯达刚洗完澡，体味变淡了一些，还混杂着沐浴香波的味道，但是乔鲁诺甘之如饴，“那些事情又回来了，米斯达。”

 

4  
米斯达的心脏突然漏跳了一拍，他知道乔鲁诺在说什么，而且该死的，他心知肚明。

“布加拉提小队”，一个无比熟稔的名字，但是已然成为过往长河里的细屑。米斯达依然清晰地记得布鲁诺·布加拉提第一次带领他见面小队成员的情景，他问布加拉提能否再多要一块草莓蛋糕，黑发的男人笑了，然而画面转瞬间就变成了斗兽场里的情景。布加拉提躺在那里，身体已然冰冷了。

他向乔鲁诺大吼，他勃然大怒，米斯达很少这样将怒火发泄在同伴身上，他从裤腰里拔出了左轮手枪，瞄准了乔鲁诺。但是他没能开枪，新的教父已然诞生了。

其实米斯达心明眼亮，只是他向来不喜欢太过聪明地活着，那样很累。未及乔鲁诺开口，米斯达已经明白了一切，包括布加拉提的死讯，他在轿车里早已听闻。

只是那个时候他在装睡。

命运是一个巨大的车轮，罔顾个人意志轰隆隆地滚过。剧变在一瞬间就已经完成，但是情绪却像滞后的相位，在一切都稳定下来以后，如潮水般纷涌而来，将幸存者们淹没。

乔鲁诺得到小道消息，布加拉提小队剩下的幸存者——背叛者——潘纳科特·福葛，流落在街边的破落酒吧里弹钢琴度日。米斯达奉教父的命去给这位故友传达新的任务——考验。

福葛的回归就像投入平静池塘里的顽石溅起的涟漪，宣告着事情还并未结束。

尽管教父喜怒不形于色，但是乔鲁诺·乔巴拿毕竟只是一个十五岁的少年，人总会有脆弱的时刻，尤其是这种纯粹感性的行为之后，平日里用理性刻意压制的情绪便如泥潭底的气泡，一一浮现出来。

他们只有彼此了，这一事实再次被清晰而深刻地强调。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果哭了，那一定是喜极而泣的泪水

5  
那天之后，乔鲁诺开始无意识地用更多的工作日程来填满自己的时间表，米斯达清清楚楚地看在眼里。

他利用工作闲暇去查了有关PCD的资料，终于有点弄清楚乔鲁诺到底在经历什么。

性交后焦虑症，学术上并没有准确的界定，经历PCD的人普遍会产生焦虑、忧郁、或者抑郁等种种负面的情绪。并不是所有人都会出现PCD，但PCD的产生原因里很大一部分来自于近期的心理和生活状态。

乔鲁诺·乔巴拿在处理组织里的事项上可以用与年龄不符的沉稳老练来形容，这也正是新任教父的魅力所在。但在处理情感这种小问题上乔鲁诺却出乎意料地懵懂和易钻牛角尖。

虽然Postcoital Depression并没有明确的处理措施，但是用工作逃避绝对是一个差劲到透顶的解决方法。

问题如果不解决永远都会在那里，这是一个用指甲盖也想得明白的道理。

尽管在情事中处于承受的一方，作为恋爱关系中的年长者和更富有经验的人，米斯达深感给年轻的小男友做心理开导的不可推卸的责任。

 

6  
斗兽场之战过后没多久，乔鲁诺去了纳兰迦的故乡。

风吹过墓园里簇生的花丛，发出沙沙的轻响。枪手和年轻的教父站在洁白的石碑前，谁也没有说话。

南意的焦阳炙热耀眼，晒得人产生了头重脚轻的眩晕感，米斯达恍惚间又看见了布加拉提小队的身影，纳兰迦一直在耳边嚷嚷，米斯达反而感觉到平静。

静谧的墓园里只站着两个人。

那个时候特里休已经回到故乡撒丁岛，因为教父不希望年轻的小姐再受到组织里的牵连。

枪手望着身旁一袭黑色西装的男孩，刹那间产生了一种油然而生的熟稔感，好像他们很久以前就已经互通了心意。

一开始只是两头孤独的野兽互相抚慰，到后来是怎么发展到成为超越同伴的关系的，不得而知。也许是一个饱含情欲的眼神，亦或是一根被汗水沾湿黏在眼睑上的睫毛。一切都只是顺应自然，顺理成章地演变下去的。

他们在身体上的甚至比在战斗中更为契合，年轻，精力充沛，而且性欲旺盛，钻石的硬度比起他们都要逊色三分。

米斯达就像打开了教父疯狂的开关，他从交缠的肢体之间瞥见了这个意大利男孩眼底平日里刻意掩饰的残酷和血腥。

乔鲁诺并非善茬，但是米斯达也不是好人。

他偏偏沉迷于乔鲁诺的固执疯癫，和欲盖弥彰的善良，他爱死这个危险的男孩了。那双饱含笑意的绿眼睛是冷的，却会因为米斯达情动的肉体而染上狂热。

 

7  
米斯达要把那个乔鲁诺找回来。

 

8  
毒品小队被彻底肃清了，给组织里蠢蠢欲动的背叛者敲响了一记沉重的警钟。

乔鲁诺合上穆罗洛洋洋洒洒写了几十页的任务报告，捏了捏酸胀的眉头，将文件放在了办公桌上。

然后乔鲁诺的办公桌上出现了另一个人的手。

“米斯达。”乔鲁诺握住了恋人的手，手指摩挲着枪手掌心里的茧子。

米斯达被抠得痒痒，但是并没有撤回手，反而得寸进尺地抬起半边屁股坐上了教父的办公桌。

“乔鲁诺，”米斯达毫不在意他饱满的臀部被桌面挤压，过于松垮的裤腰被牵动甚至已经露出了小半块蜜色的臀肉，他舔了舔性感厚实的嘴唇，“我最近嘴里长了一块溃疡。”

米斯达满意地看着乔鲁诺的视线汇聚在自己的腰部以下，未及乔鲁诺回答，他自顾自地继续说下去：“你说，接吻的话会不会传染啊？”

说着枪手俯身吻住了乔鲁诺的嘴唇。

米斯达滚烫的舌头席卷了乔鲁诺口腔里的每一处细节，挑逗地卷起恋人的舌头，将津液渡送进对方口中。

按照日程表，乔鲁诺本来该回学校上意语阅读课的，但是照现在的情形看来显然已经不适合再提学校的事了。

乔鲁诺着米斯达的手往上摸索，掀起了枪手厚重的毛衣。

“盖多，”乔鲁诺轻声的叹息，“你总是让我难以捉摸。”

“那就试试来读懂我啊，giogio。”米斯达牵着乔鲁诺的手摸上了自己微微挺立的乳头，温凉的手指接触到褐色凸起的瞬间，米斯达的身体激起过电般的战栗，“阅读——意大利——男人——的课。”

然后米斯达看见乔鲁诺眼底泛起熟悉的危险的光。

 

9  
教父一把抱起已经衣冠不整的枪手，重重地摔在办公室窗前的单人沙发上。

米斯达吃痛地喊出声，同时小声地抗议教父为什么没有选择半米开外的双人沙发，明明那张更宽敞。

但是枪手已经来不及思考这个问题了，因为他的小男友已经开始撕扯他的虎纹皮裤了。

“等——等等，乔鲁诺！”米斯达慌忙开口，同时用双腿绞住乔鲁诺的腰，限制住面前人的动作，“我还没扩张好！”

乔鲁诺投给他一个混合着幽怨和责备的眼神，米斯达心里一软，差点松开了双腿。

然后两个人以一种奇怪姿势在沙发上僵持了一会儿，最终以枪手的妥协告终。

米斯达感觉脸上烧起来了，这是他们确认关系后米斯达第一次在乔鲁诺面前做扩张。

乔鲁诺给了枪手一个催促的眼神，米斯达慢吞吞地往沙发上卧倒，然后将大腿抬高，踩上单人沙发的扶手。

现在米斯达已经是一个朝着乔鲁诺门户大开的姿势了，身后的穴口微微张开着，在办公室旖旎的空气里急促地一张一翕。

米斯达按着穴口弹性的括约肌慢慢顶入了手指，在紧致的内壁上四处按压，寻找记忆中的敏感点，试图让自己快点进入状态。

快感来的很突然，米斯达像电流被击中一样，甬道里分泌出大量的黏液，被手指翻搅出响亮的水声。

“...嗯!”手指突然被抽出，指尖顶过前列腺，米斯达不由自主地呻吟出声，他抱怨地看了一眼始作俑者。

乔鲁诺无辜地朝米斯达眨眨眼，下面却顶住了米斯达的身后。

“嘶...太大了，温柔一点，温柔一点...乔鲁诺！”突如其来的进入让米斯达慌忙抱住恋人的手臂，生怕被乔鲁诺的冲击撞下沙发。

“米斯达，”乔鲁诺低下头亲吻米斯达挺起的胸部，用嘴唇在挺立的乳头上摩挲，感受着身下人的颤动，“你只要放心交给我就可以了。”

“我给你...我全交给你，乔鲁诺！”米斯达的声音被撞得破碎，“我要你，全部给我吧，mio giogio！”*

“Certo，mista”乔鲁诺的眼角有些红，“ti amo.”

 

10  
释放的瞬间，乔鲁诺将手指深深插进米斯达卷翘的黑发里。

米斯达用余光去瞟乔鲁诺，金发恋人的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，像是在克制着什么，但他的眼睛隐藏在刘海的阴影里看不清。

米斯达捧住乔鲁诺的脸颊，轻轻吻上了恋人的眼皮，他吻了吻乔鲁诺金色的睫毛，上面微微有些湿意。

PCD没有那么容易克服的。

但是他们还有很多时间可以一起来处理这件事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mio giogio，<意>我的giogio  
> ti amo， 我爱你
> 
>  
> 
> <注>性交后焦虑症（PCD），主要是指在（双方同意的）性行为后感到焦虑、不安、悲伤的感觉。2015年发表在《性医学杂志》上的一项研究表明，PCD是一个广泛的术语，指性交后出现包括焦虑、激动、想哭、忧郁甚至是攻击等多种负面情绪。一般会在性行为后五分钟到两小时内发生。  
> 从医学角度来看，有一种说法认为PCD只是性高潮的快感过后带来的短暂的失落感。除此以外还可能与激素的变化有关，同房过程中会产生多种激素，如多巴胺、催产素、内啡肽等。激素的起落变化可能导致情绪出现了变化。
> 
>  
> 
> 这个短篇的产生，来自我看到一个有关PCD的帖子时，突然的脑洞大开：如果giogio有PCD会怎么样？  
> 乔鲁诺这么心思敏锐的人肯定会自己首先意识到PCD的存在，但是至于解决办法，就需要米斯达这个情场老鸟来帮助了。
> 
> 这是一个混杂了五部原著的故事，本来只是想稍微探讨一下结局之后的事情，没想到把我自己给结结实实地虐了一下，所幸最后甜回来了


End file.
